


I Love Paris in the Rain

by Imonagoodmixture



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Ryden - Fandom, rydon - Fandom
Genre: Highschool AU, M/M, Multi, Petetrick - Freeform, Ryden, Rydon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7548250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imonagoodmixture/pseuds/Imonagoodmixture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's senior trip time and Ryan, Brendon, and the rest of the senior class are on their way to France and Germany for ten days. Shenanigans will ensue.</p><p> </p><p>Highschool AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love Paris in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This fic did not happen. It's not real. It's totally fake and fiction. I don't own those in it.

One

 

“Ryan.”

Ryan took an ear bud out and looked at Brendon. “What?”

“Flight attendants are gonna bitch at you. Turn that off. They just announced we’re about to take off.”

“Are you sure you’re not telling me to turn my iPod off because you’re afraid of flying, Bren?” Ryan teased his boyfriend. Brendon had a weird thing about planes and flying and feeling like the probability of him being in a crash went up more every time he went on a flight somewhere. Ryan had the window and Brendon had the aisle because of Brendon’s airplane issues even though their boarding passes had them sitting the opposite way.

“Are you ready to fuckin’ fly?” Spencer Smith contributed to his best friend’s messing with Brendon. He was sitting in the seat directly behind Ryan.

"Dude, you're so rude." Patrick Stump, who was next to Spencer, blindly shoved him, the brim of the hat he wore pulled down over his eyes. "Don't be a dickhead."

"Such language. Patrick Stump swears? I’m surprised at you. I’m surprised that word even came out of your mouth."

"You fucking know I swear. Shut the fuck up.”

Ryan’s face softened as he watched Brendon try to keep his face straight and saw that it wasn’t working very well for him. “Don’t be mean to my boyfriend, Spence.”

“Don’t you think it’s a little early for the iPod anyway? It’s a thirteen hour flight to Paris.” Brendon ignored them both, the question an obvious and bad cover up for his current flying anxiety. “You’re gonna run your battery down and then you’re gonna wanna do that one headphone thing with mine and you’re gonna try to control what music we listen to. I’m not listening to Tom fucking Waits for fourteen hours Ry.”

Ryan wound his headphones around his iPod, sticking it in the pocket of his hoodie. “Bren, you don’t even have Tom Waits on your iPod.”

“Whatever… just…” Brendon couldn’t think of anything to say. He warily watched flight attendants flitting around closing overhead bins and scolding several other people from their senior class about turning off their electronics.

“Brendon. Give me your hand.” Ryan didn’t even give Brendon the chance. He just grasped Brendon’s hand in both of his. “You’re clearly freaking out.”

"I hate flying." Brendon muttered.

"Why would sign up to go on a senior trip that involves a twelve hour flight then? A twelve hour flight means you’re flying twelve hours." Spencer sighed.

It would be four and a half hours from McCarran International airport in Las Vegas, where their art school that people from all over the country fought to attend every new year (Patrick and a few other students who were from Chicago originally were part of the boarding crowd at the school, unlike Ryan, Brendon, and Spencer who were just Las Vegas natives) was located, then another seven and a half from JFK in New York City before they arrived in Paris, France.

"Because he couldn't miss ten days alone in a hotel room in Paris with me that's why." Ryan turned slightly and smirked.

Spencer made a disgusted face. "God." He snorted. "Ew. You’re lucky you even got to room with him. Maybe I should give Madame an anonymous tip that you two are gonna be doing inappropriate things the entire trip like giving each other head every two seconds-"

“Would you shut up?” Patrick cut in. “I don’t need to hear about my friends giving each other head. God. I don’t need the mental image either.”

“But that’s what I am saying Patrick! Brendon and Ryan need different roommates. They obviously can’t control their eighteen year old hormones. And the only reason Brendon even got on this trip is because he took two years of German. If we were going to Spain like they did for the seniors last year instead of Germany Brendon wouldn’t even be here. He didn’t take French like the rest of us.”

Ryan turned even farther around in his seat, a hard thing to do as he didn’t let go of Brendon’s hand. “Spencer, you’re fuckin’ jealous of me because you can’t get Jon to even look at you okay. Shut the fuck up.”

“He is so oblivious. What the hell do I have to do?” Spencer was successfully distracted at the mention of Jon Walker, their mutual friend and another Chicago-ite who he had been trying to get to notice him since their second year of high school when Jon had transferred in as a sophomore. “Patrick, is everyone from Chicago so completely oblivious?”

“Why are you asking me? You know Pete just came up to me and just kept hitting on me really aggressively and annoyingly until I went out with him.”

“Well Pete’s an idiot. That’s not what I meant.”

“Pete is an idiot.” Patrick said but had nothing more to add. Except, “You know he once told me I was like an angel, except without wings and I was like “so like, I’m a person?”

“That’s kind of sweet.” Brendon mused quietly.

“Yeah, I think the fact that they just finished the safety crap is clouding your brain Brendon.” 

Brendon fell silent. Ryan felt Brendon’s grip on one of his hand’s tighten considerably.

“You’re fucking smiling Patrick.” Ryan called him out and Patrick tried desperately to make his face neutral. “We can all see it. You fucking love him.”

Patrick was about to open his mouth to cop some serious attitude with Ryan and Ryan knew that, but before he could it was announced on the loud speaker that they were next in line to take off on the tarmac in both English and French.

Ryan turned around in his seat and the plane started to move. Brendon looked the worst he had yet even though he clearly was trying not to show how much he hated his life. “Brendon. You’re gonna be fine. Really.”

“Don’t throw up on everyone. Please.” Spencer said.

“Not helpful Spence.” Ryan scowled even though he knew Spencer couldn’t see it, the plane’s speed increasing by the second. “Brendon. Come on. Seriously.” Ryan stroked Brendon’s hand soothingly. “Nothing is going to happen.”

“Shit.” Brendon said, horrified, as the aircraft slowly began to feel weightless as it lifted into the air. His horror multiplied as he saw the pink of the Las Vegas sunset slowly overtake the asphalt of the runway until he couldn’t make out the pavement at all anymore.

“Come here.” Ryan pulled Brendon to him and let his boyfriend awkwardly bury his head into Ryan’s shoulder the best he could. 

Ryan draped an arm around Brendon. “It’s okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have been writing fic for like eight years but this is actually my first highschool au so just a heads up if it's not that good in the future.


End file.
